Adios
by MariEliSekai
Summary: despues de un año sin ver a Alfred, Arthur decide decirle adios definitivamente, pero el destino le tiene preparada una sorpresa. AU


**Disclaimer: **los personajes mencionados en este escrito no me pertenecen, son de su gran creador Hidekazu Himaruya, yo solo los adapte a esta historia y por sobre todas las cosas no lo hago con fines de lucro, solo por entretención mía y de quienes me leen.

**Nota:** este es la primera historia que subo en esta página, hay una historia con el mismo nombre en y yo soy la autora de dicho escrito, todas las publicaciones están basadas en los escritos originales estos son solo la versión yaoi, espero les guste y si desean leer los originales los invito a que pasen a esa página, estoy utilizando el mismo nickname y el nombre del fic es igual. Otra cosa muy importante este fic salió después de escuchar la canción Bye Bye de 7! Opening del anime kimi to boku. No los retraso mas… pueden pasar a leer ^^.

**Adiós **

_(P.O.V Arthur)_

''Tengo que apresurarme o llegare tarde a entregar estos documentos''—pienso desesperadamente mientras camino a paso acelerado.

Veo a ambos lados de la calle y enseguida lo reconozco.

Antes, cuando aún era un estudiante universitario, solía caminar junto a un compañero muy molesto, jamás entendí el porqué se mostraba tan amable conmigo, siempre estaba molesto con él y jamás le mostré una sonrisa sincera, nunca le dije cuan agradecido estaba por estar a mi lado en momentos críticos, aun lo recuerdo nítidamente, solía comportarse de una manera muy infantil lo cual me sacaba de mis casillas, esa boba sonrisa plasmada cada día en su rostro hacia que me perdiera en mis pensamientos.

Aunque siempre me dije a mi mismo que no comprendía la razón de porque aun seguía caminando a casa con él, al paso del tiempo mis propios sentimientos no soportaron la mentira que había sostenido por tantos años de conocerlo.

Mientras me pierdo en mis recuerdos siento algo frio recorrer mi mejilla, el agua que cae es muy helada, seguro está lloviendo y no me he dado cuenta.

Levanto un poco mi cabeza y de pronto estoy sorprendido por lo que mis ojos me muestran y me olvido de la lluvia, la figura posada al otro lado de la acera, me es familiar.

-como pensé, eres tu—me dije a mi mismo en voz baja.

Hace más de un año que no lo veo, su cabello rubio está más corto a diferencia de antes y ahora muestra un porte más maduro. ''En verdad a cambiado'' pienso.

Imágenes del pasado pasan a través de mi memoria: sus hermosos ojos azules, el cómo corría delante de mí, la manera de cómo me hacia enojar cada vez y lo testarudo que solía ser, su actitud poco fiable, jamás me escuchaba por lo que siempre terminaba gritándole, y aunque mi trato hacia él siempre fue pésimo seguía regalándome sus hermosas sonrisas.

Ahora comprendo que al momento en que corría me dejaba atrás, el estaba listo mucho antes que yo de enfrentar a la vida y aunque no lo decía trataba de impulsarme con el por el mismo camino, solo que mi imprudencia termino por llevarme a un camino distinto.

Mi reacción inmediata fue cruzar la calle, correr hacia él y hablarle, pero decidí no hacerlo. Me quede ahí parado observándole mientras caminaba, su rostro antes lleno de sonrisas lucia demasiado serio, y caigo en la cuenta que ahora mismo ya no tiene ojos para mí y que nunca más me volverá a mirar.

Siguen cayendo las gotas de lluvia, están muy frías, pero en cuanto miro el cielo veo que está despejado y que una nube por acción del viento se ha separado en dos lentamente, como si supiera que la observo atentamente.

Mi actitud dura e imprudente me separo de él y justo en este momento me doy cuenta que con todo lo que había pasado a la única persona que lastimaba con mis acciones era solamente a mí, yo solo me estaba hiriendo, al único que hacían sufrir era a mí.

Pero a pesar de todo en verdad me alegra el haberlo conocido, me mostro la verdadera felicidad y jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera dejarlo ir

Las lágrimas que derramo se están desvaneciendo bajo este cielo, cada lágrima que cae se convierte en un precioso recuerdo que atesorare siempre.

Toco mi cabello rubio con mi mano derecha y después la dirijo hacia mis ojos verdes, limpiando todo rastro de lagrimas, se que nada cambiara con esta pequeña iniciativa pero valdrá la pena intentarlo, miro decidido el otro lado de la calle y la cruzo a paso rápido.

Caminare a tu lado una vez más, pero esta vez no sabrás que estoy ahí, tratare de avanzar e ir por tu camino, si alguna vez volvemos a encontrarnos quiero que pienses que he cambiado y he madurado y todo habrá sido gracias a ti.

No olvidare las lagrimas que eh derramado hoy por ti, han sido las culpables de mi repentina decisión.

Esto es un adiós, no tratare de encontrarte mas, aprenderé a vivir sin ti.

Lo más reconfortante es que estamos bajo el mismo cielo y definitivamente nunca te olvidare.

Acelero el paso, ahora soy yo quien caminara adelante, sonrió ligeramente, eh tenido la dicha de verte unos instantes, pero debo irme para que la próxima vez veas al yo que te ama y que nunca fue capaz de decírtelo, y que ahora no teme hablarlo.

Mientras camino siento una ligera presión en mi mano derecha, volteo sorprendido del agarre y observo una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Arthur? Como pensé, eres tú.


End file.
